Rain Call
by BlacknCallwaterfan
Summary: O/S. AH. It all started with one wrong call that leads way into rainy madness with Leah, Embry and a particular hand carved bench.


**Warnings: The usual cursing, and sexy goodness. Basically if you aren't old enough to vote please do not read this. Sorry! :)  
**

**O/S AH.**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They are all Stephenie Meyer's well except for Cali she's mine. All mine.**

* * *

**Rain Call  
**

* * *

"Leah? Don't you think it's time we finally meet?" His voice was ocean deep warm and wild with need.

"Yes."

Yes...after waking her up at three in the morning with. "Sorry, I think I have the wrong number."

Yes...after months of long daily discussions about everything from who should have been the head of the new Council and why, to global warming and its effect on migration of monarch butterflies. Together they had analyzed Maya Angelou's metaphors in Still I Rise, and contemplated Picasso's "borrowing" horned figures from the Afro-Cuban whose name neither of them could remember. Religion and politics were the bone and flesh of their most lengthy and heated debates. Art talks were mostly about dessert.

Yes...after months of her harsh rules:

1. No calling between the hours of 7:00 a.m. and 5:00 p.m., or after 11:00 p.m.

2. No personal questions, ever.

3. No photo exchanges.

4. No requests to "upgrade" from platonic to committed anything.

5. No sex.

Yes...even after he broke every single rule in the last week alone. He called whenever he chose, shamelessly asked whatever he wanted to know and, in open defiance, sent her a sepia-on-silver photo of himself: phone restrained between his shoulder and jaw, completely nude, stroking his thick glistening penis arched high above his taut fist. From the time and date on the digital atomic clock behind him, he had clearly been talking to her. The subtle beauty was that the photo had been taken during their first serious discussion about sex. The sight of his lean muscled body, flexing and all, sent her fingers fluttering wildly into the moist folds and hungry crevices of her body.

At the time of the photographed call, Embry had been describing a hand-carved bench that he had made with his own hands. He had told her it had been expertly designed to provide an exotic array of sexual pleasures- a long boat-shaped hole in the center for adventures sucking and fucking of blood-engorged dicks and pussies.

It had been thundering and lightening for an hour. Finally, a powerful storm began pummeling the earth. Its ancient fragrance filled the air.

"I remember you saying how much you hate the rain. I really want to see you. Would you like me to bring the bench?"

"Yes, Embry. I don't really hate rain. I just don't like driving in it and thunder and lightning makes me...well… a little nervous." Rain made her nervous, thunder and lightning terrified her, but nothing was coming between that gorgeous light russet man in the photo and Leah Clearwater's pussy…but that hand-carved bench. Nothing!

"Well, can I have the directions?"

"Yes."

Halfway to her house, he called her on his cell. "You nervous about us meeting? We can do it another time if you changed your mind."

"I'm fine, Embry," she said with the splatter from the shower head splashing her body behind the beautifully etched wolf in the glass of her shower door. "I'm just…"

"Wondering?" he questioned, always pushing her for answers she knew she wouldn't have given if he was anyone else.

"Yeah, something like that."

"You're wondering if we're going to destroy something great by having sex?"

"It happens to the best of us." she murmured before throwing the question back his way. "What do you think?"

"I have the strongest feeling this is going to be the best decision either of us has ever made, Leah."

"What if I'm too…?"

He answered for her with a deep chuckle, "Too evil in the morning, or when you get interrupted?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "I know I have a tendency to snap, when provoked."

His voice was slightly deeper when he responded, "I can handle that, but do you think you can handle me being too…"

She finished warmly. "Too smart? Too witty? Too sweet? Too kind? Too… fuckin' persistent?"

He smiled. She had only seen part of his smile in the photo, but she had felt them hundreds of times, like a sightless person senses a crowd, a red light, or a curb. "Well, what if you don't like the way I look in person? You haven't seen my whole face, you know."

"Please… let's not even entertain that shallow bullshit, Em. I've thought about this long and hard. I don't care what you look like."

"What if my head is too big or I'm too short for you, or something?"

"I can't believe you're doing this. Do you eat pussy or is it against what you believe in?"

"Hell yeah, I do! And you just might want to make sure that your drywall guy's number is handy."

"You know what I want? I want some of that 'encore sex' you bragged about last night for an hour. By the way, I have my own version of encore sex. And whatever you do, don't you dare forget that bench if you want to come in my house." and with that she hung up the phone.

As Embry slowly inched across the La Push winding roads he thought back to their first long conversation about flowers. Leah said that she never painted them, but she enjoyed having them around her while she painted. She heedlessly told him that the colors and scents excited her imagination, and that Adonis was her favorite, even though it was deadly poison. He stopped by a nursery in Port Angeles and bought her a premium hybrid that would reach her roof in two or three seasons and spill bushels of large, bright red and yellow blossoms, emitting their divine scent from dusk to dawn.

She also mentioned that her favorite food was Japanese-but just the cooked stuff. So he stopped and got them a tray of her favorites- spider crab roll, tempura veggies, miso soup, teriyaki chicken rolls, rice and baked mussels on a half shell. He bought seasonal fruit from Produce Market- pineapples for her and blueberries for himself….Fuji apples for her, tangelos for himself. He didn't listen… he heard.

By the time he pulled into her driveway, he was excited as a child going to their favorite theme park. Finally, he'd have a face to go with that voice. When he pulled up in front of her house, he thought about how much it looked like she described: baby blue and white two-story old Victorian, surrounded by a tall used brick fence. The melodic sound of her wind chimes and the fascinating abstract design on her garage door screamed artist inside.

The first thing he unloaded was the large dark brown, pit-fired pot of Adonis flowers. He dragged it up the steps to her porch with Brady, his new "mutt plus," noisily bounding in and out of his legs. While Brady boomeranged from one end of the foreign yard to the other, he discovered a well fed but bitchy calico, named Cali , resting in a damp bed of cool moss, and made the naive choice to sniff her. She gave him a steely warning across the tender salmon colored nose. He yelped and raced back to Embry, who was busy positioning the flower pot beside the tall white porch column. With Brady close beside Embry, he unloaded his luggage and grocery bags from the trunk of his car. He headed back toward the front door and from his peripheral vision, he noticed the curtains behind the front door sway. Leah had been peeking. Partly to calm himself and partly as a joke, he called her on the phone. Business woman that she was, he knew she would answer.

"Hey." Her response was short but sweet and rich as fresh cream and full with the smoky mezzo tone that immediately captured his attention.

"Let me take a good look at you, Ms. Peek-A-Boo."

She opened the white wooden screen and leaned against the frame of her door. She was wearing a long lilac cotton robe. As plush as it was, it was plain for him to see that she was thick and shaped like a beautiful naturally tanned coke bottle. Her belt was cinched tightly around her waist, and from her waist her robe fell like a waterfall from her wide hips and plump behind. Underneath, she was naked, except for ultra sheer hot pink panties.

He raced up her steps, out of the thick cool mist that was threatening again to become rain, and set down the bags of food and groceries on the kitchen floor.

"I brought Brady," he apologized. "He found me a few weeks ago. He was too young to leave wandering, so I took him home until I find someone who will care for him."

Leah wasn't a dog person, but Brady was the kind of warm fat bellied wiggler and licker that defied anything that was even close dislike. She picked him up and cleaned the blood droplet off from his harsh encounter with Cali.

"Looks like it's going to rain. I'm not much for animals in the house, but Brady can stay on my service porch, if he promises not to cut into my bench time. By the way, where is my bench?" She pouted playfully.

"Don't worry little lady, I'll get it."

He had practiced and rehearsed a truckload of brilliant ways to break the ice, but when Leah bent over to pick up a handful of junk mail, and her robe swung wide open at the top and the bottom, nothing clever came to mind. He stood mesmerized, with his thick dick pulsing against his fly...begging for a long grinding hug.

"Oh," she teased, half closing the top of her robe to the demur of her soft round breasts. "Well that just happened."

Embry really wanted to hold her, even though she didn't say anything, she didn't move an inch as he moved in closer. doing just that They were contrasting shades of color. Neither of them was thin, but they were both fit, which seemed strange, being that they enjoyed food… alot.

He had joked earlier about being too short for her even though he was well above six feet tall. He loved that even though she stood in her flat bejeweled flip flops she still only came up to his shoulders. It wouldn't be a hassle having to strain his neck to kiss her like he wanted to so badly do. She had very thick curly black hair that hung to the middle of her small but well shaped breasts. Thick bundles of it danced in the wind.

After enjoying their first physical connection. Embry's hands shot straight to the side ties that carved a perfect T across Leah's wide shapely hips and down the split of her impressive peach of an ass. Leah went straight for his gorgeous dick. No need to beat around the bush, play nice girl, or pretend disinterest-she was on fire and let him know.

"The real you is way more beautiful than my dreams," he voiced, sliding his arms tightly around her waist. "Let me know if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, Ms. Clearwater."

"So far, so damn good," she whispered. "Maybe we should take this all the way inside before something catches on fire. I don't think the fire department would appreciate being called in the rain." It was starting to come down in large drops.

"And I hope this wasn't a plan to sneak your way into moving in with me." she teased, arching her eyebrows pointedly at his two sizable pieces of luggage and his overnight bag.

"Maybe… if things go as planned." he grinned.

"I've never lived with a man before, Embry."

"From what you've told me, you never been completely loved and fucked before either," Those words were definitely blood rushing.

"Tell me, Mr. Call, how does a complete fucking go?"

"Show me where to put my stuff away and I will be happy to show you."

"You'll have to let me go first," she laughed nervously.

"I don't think I really want to move," and to prove his point he grabbed her even tighter. "Maybe, if you let me taste that sexy smile of yours, I could find some tiny bit of strength to let go."

She lifted her head and offered him the sweetness of her open mouth. He teased her, brushing her lips with his soft stubble, and circled her lips with a blast of moist kisses. When their lips finally met, he drew her tongue with his, sucking gently, to the movement of his artful fingers, which had found their way to her tight clit and begun cracking her code. As hard as it was to end the erotic dance between them, Embry eased to a stop. Both of them were breathing as if they just had one of the most intense workouts of their lives.

"I see someone has done his homework."

"I've always been the teacher's pet," he smirked.

She picked up his small overnight case and led him upstairs to the master bedroom. She could barely walk, because of the deep pulse of pleasure still vibrating between her legs. She had prepared herself to be able to accept Embry- no matter what, but to her surprise, he was good looking- her style of good looking thick grabbable forearms, nice meaty shoulders, tall height, and a nice hard chunky dick. He was well groomed and neat but didn't give her the impression that they would engage in a daily clash of who got the mirror first. His eyes were dark and gentle but he was definitely manly.

He could definitely pass for a male from an exclusive's men magazine if he wanted, with his nice white teeth, fresh breath, clean pressed clothes that fit and nice shoes. He seemed to be right in the stylish center, not too conservative and not to modern. She was drawn to his brown eyes. He had a beautiful broad nose and ample well shaped lips. She had imagined him to be a lankier, lighter, more bedraggled, nerd type, mainly because he was so into technology and had such a strong command of business English.

As she let her eyes wander up and down his pleasant frame, all she could think was that she had won the wrong number lotto. She absolutely loved his height, from the first time hearing the strength and depth of him, she was in no way disappointed. Things were off to a blazing start. She kept formulating ways to take peeks at him, as she moved around, showing him where to set down his things.

"Please, go get that bench, before I lose my mind, Embry."

"Brady made a mess of your robe," he quipped, ignoring her as he bent down before her and pretended to dust away a cluster of Brady's muddy paw prints. They were so deeply attached into the material, it was clear they were not coming out until the dry cleaner's took them out. Embry stroked a little harder in bolder strokes, until he had traveled up the left side of her body, up to her waist- rubbing, stroking, and caressing. Finally he was standing again and gazing directly into her eyes.

He slowly slid his hands from the cool air of of her room, to the inside of her robe and onto her heatedly smooth naked body. With his chin resting between her shoulder and neck, and his nose planted in the middle of a delicious cloud of her freshly washed hair, he surrounded her magnificent ass with his strong fingers and slowly brought them up and down the backs of her healthy thighs.

He quickly reached down and feed his painfully hard dick from his pants. The sight of it and the sensitivity of its pressure and the stroke of his large hands made Leah reach out for him and moan. She casually gathered enough strength to take control and return his sensual kindness. She turned up the heat by showering his dick with different caresses, already wet with the sweet sticky juice from her body.

She took a deep breath and navigated him, by his shoulder down to the carpet and then she knelt. When they were facing each other again, she pulled the mauve glistening tip of him into the wet curtains of flesh that surrounded her pussy. He closed his eyes and groaned. She enveloped his muscular neck with her arms and gave him a few long hot kisses.

She didn't stop until they were both completely out of breath and wanting each other to the point of insanity. They both said something intelligible and almost by instinct, they stood and faced each other. the moment was so intense that she started to back away, but Embry grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back into him.

"Oh no sweetie, you aren't going anywhere." He slid his hands through her arms and rested the knot of his clasped hands on the shelf of her firm ass, and sighed. "I am sorry about your robe, Lee. I'll have it cleaned for you babe. Give it to me. I'll put it in my car when I go get the bench."

"My robe?"

"Yes...I want to see you…. all of you."

Some of her hesitation was "first time" awkwardness, but most of it was skillful playing. Leah's robe had never come off more seductive than in that moment and Embry enjoyed the slow lusty dance. Her skin shimmered from the herbal oil salt scrub she had used. When she was done, she extended her newly paw printed robe to him and bowed. Suddenly, his hands shot out and gently trapped her breasts. Like heavy harnesses, he guided her to him by them, and then kissed her more deeply than ever. Still holding one of her breasts hostage, his warm moist inner lips chased slowly as a bead of honey to her other breast, where he tongue whipped her stiff nipple into a joyful buzz. He buried his other hand deep between her legs and slid it back and forth in her slippery heat. With all the discipline she could muster, she asked him to stop.

He opened one eye. "Why?"

"Bench…."

Embry sighed, slid his hands from between her legs and calmly licked it clean.

Nothing quite like a man who loves the tastes of hot woman, she thought.

He sulked. "I'm starting to think that you like this mystery bench more than me."

"Ha! That little bench is the reason you're here. You piqued my curiosity."

"Well little lady, since you put it like that… I'll go get it. You're getting ready to experience a fuck high, Leah Clearwater."

She elegantly spread her legs, bent at the waist, gently grabbed her ankles, and then slowly ran both hands up her legs.

When they reached her pussy, she took up when Embry left off, only with more hungry dangerous moves. She trapped her clit and lips in a tight V of her fingers and intensely smoothed them. She flipped her hips and hair from side to side, continuing to please her body, with her back against the wall-eyes closed.

Embry couldn't get down to his car fast enough. Leah snickered as she watched him slip and slide, like the long lost Quileute stooge, down the rain slicked grassy incline of her front lawn bustling his way across the freshly muddied walkway, every now and then doing a little dancing move in his "way too nice for the rain" boots. He finally made it back to the porch.

Embry carried the bench effortlessly. When he returned, they shared a beautifully odd and silent moment, heavy with possibility.

She was still giggling as they climbed the stairs to her artsy loft, but things turned serious once he revealed the unusual bench.

"The bench…" he winked.

"Oooooooh," she sighed, easing her smooth feet back into her white slippers.

The sophisticated inlay legs of the bench were tailored to have a slight incline and a space below that was just large enough to hold another body. Cut in the corner, the top had a long boat shaped hole the size of a generous piece of pie. It reminded Leah of a beautiful carved wooden tricycle with adjustable legs instead of wheels. The handlebar ends were padded with green-blue velvet grips. Just imagining how it would be used made her sigh with longing.

"I'm going to take you on a ride, you'll never forget."

With Leah's highly skilled help, Embry undressed. He walked to the window to enjoy the sound and sight of the rain, beating down much harder, joining a compelling wind was bullying the branches and leaves of a few large trees nearby. Other than the flare of a single candle, the lavender-blue light from her window was the only light in the room. The candlelight magnified each sweat bead, dimple and dip on their bodies, polishing the dresser tops and hardwood floor with glowing pale gold..

"Ready?" she clipped impatiently, mounting the low bench.

He walked back to her. "You know you can intensify the already powerful sensation by pulling back your lower lips, before you sit."

Leah pinned back her thick outer lips and settled back down onto the bench, easing her burning heat into the diamond shaped cutout. The wood nearest the hole had been sanded and tooled to a surprising comfort.

"Ooh, that feels … amazing," she purred. "So, now what?"

"Just hold on enjoy the ride, baby." Embry opened his small light blue overnight bag and pulled out a bottle of strawberry flavored lubricant.

He said, "I'm going to start with my hands, so I can have the pleasure of seeing body twitch, your face twist into something even more beautiful than right now, while I proceed to fuck… you… up."

He began by gracefully ice skating with the tips of his fingers, into and away from her lit. Every time she started to lose it, he would slow down to a slither, or distract her with other unfamiliar toys- a teasing silk scarf that had been skillfully made by his mother on the Makah reservation, it had been accented with gold designs throughout- a powerful miniature finger vibrator that he said he fixed up so that it was no like no other in the world, waggled and looked like a human tongue. Embry applied soft maddening strokes from a large bamboo calligraphy brush and gently massaged her most sensitized flesh with an obsidian stone that he had warmed. He used his strong masterful tongue to give her an encore.

"Fffffffffffff…" she winced. "Em…"

"Yes, ma'am?" He pulled his head out from under the bench and peered directly into her eyes, still busily attending her dripping pussy with his circling palm. She admired the drapery of veins and the hard pulse of his penis, in the briskly fading last light of the dreary day.

"I like sharing the pleasure…. Let me suck your dick."

His eyes widened slightly for a moment, but he stood up as fast as he could and positioned his hard dick near her full, parted lips.

She leaned forward and pulled him into her mouth with her lips. He buried his fingers in her long rebellious curls until he had two secure fistfuls of her hair in his command. Sure he talked his macho shit, but it was clear to both of them that his hands were only along for the ride. Leah knew, without being guided, the power and tempo he needed to be sucked, licked and touched into retreat. She went as far as she could go on his dick with her mouth and the cup of her upper throat. He had to pull away to keep from coming. Once he regathered himself, she used the silky veined underbelly of her tongue to massage his balls and thighs with an uncommon compassion-tormenting him until he reclaimed control.

"Can't take it, huh? What are you going to do when I whip this spasming pussy on you? Come back here! Where are you trying to go? I'm not done with you just yet!"

He started rocking it into her mouth, like he was unaffected, and in reply, she started sucking him more powerfully than she had before.

"Oh so, you want to play dirty?" he finally groaned, pulling out of her mouth. "I am a gentleman you know, so ladies first! I like to ride my pussy it's in the middle of orgasm spasm. We'll see how much shit you talk when I'm through with you."

"Fine!" she scoffed.

He knelt in front of her and while kissing her, reached beneath the bench and applied the most amazing ten finger manipulation to everything within reach. It felt like she was being eaten alive by a ten tongued clit licking machine. He didn't just massage, he talked insanely sexy things to her. He told her how he was going to pound the pink out of her. He told her that this wasn't a one time wonder and that he was going to spring her like a Slinky.

"You're mine now. And from now on…" he trailed off.

"And from now on… what?" she sneered on the verge of tremors. He had carefully filled her juicy walls full of cherry tomato sized stainless steel balls, knotted together with a soft silver cord.

"I want you to be mine and you will do as I ask, understood?"

Normally, she would have snapped, "Bulllllllllll…. spit!" but she was feeling so beyond wonderful, from the creativeness of his touch, she whimpered, "We'll see about that!"

They laughed so hard they almost had to start back at the beginning, but both of them were so heated from all of the wild foreplay on the bench, that it didn't take much time to return to their earlier height of passion. Embry dived back under the bench and started a uncompromising assault of clit tricks.

As Leah began to release, he slowly pulled the long steel beaded cord from her body, still suckling from her stiff pulsing clit. It was the most body wracking orgasm she had ever experienced. Embry continued consuming every particle of her vagina, vulva and clit and all she could do was moan and receive his striking pleasures.

When he added a chain of deeply puncturing kisses, Leah's body began to throttle and thrash like she was being electrocuted. She helplessly blurted confessions of love. Inspired, Embry mined her clit with his talented tongue, for wave after wave of orgasm.

Just when she started settling into a zone of peace, he lifted her from the small bench and moved her in a gaping V on top of her dresser. He kissed her again and deliberately searched for her spot with the tight curl of two fingers. While exploring her plump lips with his tongue, he carefully pressed the head of penis into her damp, still clenching bowl and began a slow and deliberate fucking that left no wall untouched.

The sight of him- eyes half open, nostrils flared as he bent down, mouth twisted in a sensual snarl and savored the scent of her neatly shaved lips- made her pussy reignite. As he pulled and pushed his thick hard meat in and out of her, the rhythmic sticky smacks began to sound off from her lower lips, causing her body to explode back into spark of flames.

In a blaze of sexual madness, Embry snatched her legs up into the air and placed her ankles in the dip of his shoulders. He cocked his head into her feet to enjoy the feathers of her slippers brushing against his hot skin. He took complete advantage of their new position and dug deeper still into her bullying her slippery clit between his thumbs. She responded with hip whirling grinds and animal like cries and moans. She met each of his thrusts with a matching pace and begged him to hold it right there with his new bold strokes.

Suddenly, still deep inside, he moved them into the bedroom chair that faced the rain striped French doors, and swung her body, so that she faced the view.

Embry had used several techniques to keep from coming, but the sound of Leah laughing through her tears, taunting and begging with her marvelous voice, moved him dangerously near the edge. Suddenly a loud bang of thunder, followed by bright explosion of lightning, filled the room. Leah shrieked and broke for the bedroom door. She was running in air, even after Embry caught her.

At first it amused him how terrified she was, but he never laughed. He could see that she was scared. She begged him to let her go, but he wouldn't instead he asked, "Go where Leah? Where could you ever be safer than here in my arms?"

He gently placed her back onto his dick and held her there.

"You probably think I'm being a big ridiculous baby," she angrily wiped her tears, jerking and shivering with every crackle of lightning or every thunderclap.

"We all have our fears."

"What's yours?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and sniffed. "I can't afford to laugh at anyone right about now."

Leah couldn't see it, because his face was buried in the soft tresses of her hair, but Embry's face was contorted like he had just sucked something really sour. He shook his head forcefully in a twisted frown and confessed, "Mice."

"Mice? Mice are more afraid of you than you are of them," she giggled in disbelief.

"Ooooh that's where you are completely wrong baby. If you see a mouse in the house, don't say a word… just get my ass out quick and don't mind having everything in my path destroyed, demolished and unreturnable on my way out."

"Whoa! That is bad. Not even a pet mouse?"

"Oxymoron...as far as I am concerned."

She didn't laugh out loud, but the tough of a full grown man falling apart at the sight of a mouse was hilarious to her. She had several pet mice as a young girl and thought nothing of Cali hopping in her lap to share a semi conscious little gift she had literally "played with" to the verge of death. Leah would wrestle its limp body from Cali's mouth, place it in a shoebox with a jar top of water, grain and seed, and when it had regained its strength, she would release it in a nearby field.

"Do you realize that you haven't flinched once, since we have been talking, Leah?" He tightened his hold around her waist and slid his hands between her legs, gently rolling gher sopping wet clit between his fingers.

"The flashes of lightning are what scare me most," she closed her eyes, rolling her head back into the fleshy nest of his shoulder.

"I bet if I make you cum while you're watching the storm, you will never fear lightning or thunder as much again. Do you think you can watch, while I love on you again?"

"I'll try," Leah nervously sat back in his lap and wriggled back onto Embry's pulsing dick. He moaned from her fear induced tightness and promptly grew into cold hardness.

He moaned in a whisper. "I don't think I've ever had a better fit."

Still rolling her clit in its own juices, he started lazily plowing his dick into her body from the back. He stopped only once, to spread her legs more widely apart by draping them across the arms of the chair, but urgently resumed his rhythmic exploration into her walls.

While he explored her body from behind with his hands, dick and mouth, he started a soft pep talk to distract and calm her. "A coward dies a thousand deaths, Leah. You're no coward, babe. You couldn't have done what you've done in your life if you were a scaredy cat. You left a career some people would kill for, to become an artist. That took courage. You have to remind yourself that all it is, is just nature taking its course. It's only a negative and positive charged cloud bumping into one another. It is only precipitation."

If it hadn't been lightning and thundering, and if they had not been in the middle of the fuck of bother their lives, Leah would have undoubtedly let him have it for talking to her like a child. Between strokes, she giggled to herself, A guy who is absolutely terrified of mice, giving me a pep talk about thundering and lightening? How many people have been killed by a mouse bite? But, damnnnn can this man give!

Once again, he began to feel her hot inner flesh churning around his dick. She let go of all inhibitions and began a soulful booty swirling bounce to counter his slow deep thrusts from down under. Now, oblivious to thunder, lightning or his endless chatter, Leah crumbled under the skillful manipulation of his fingers and the slow rolling thrust of his hips. Embry, unable to hold out any longer, pulled her into him even tighter, and shouldered, rippling with several rounds of powerful spurts.

Together, they chased the final throes of bliss, until they lay powerless- Leah, with her eyes closed, heart pounding and a fuchsia meteor shower slashing the maroon curtain of her eyelids, enjoying the burning tingle of having been thoroughly fucked, enjoying the last soft pulses of Embry's penise, begrudgingly retreating from her, and Embry collapsed beneath her, in the well padded bedroom chair.

In spite of what she thought of his little lecture on "fear" Leah came to consciousness feeling a cross between adoration and love for the man who had only been an intelligent friendly voice for the last year. She swiveled her body around to face him and lovingly kissed him awake.

His eyes slowly opened and he smiled. "Wow..."

"Wow is right," she whispered into his jaw. "but please no more lectures on fear."

"When did you start writing my curriculum?" he laughed heartily.

"Tonight, mouse boy," she quipped sternly.

"You're going to make me regret telling you that aren't you?" He cringed for a second and then they laughed between kisses.

"Probably," she shrugged. "And that bench stays here." she told him firmly.

"Not without me. We're a package deal."

"I've been tricked into a package freaking deal…"she mumbled tiredly into his jaw.

"Don't tell me you're still wondering?" he lifted her chin up with his fingers so that he could look into her eyes.

"Wait, huh? You're going to have to speak in full sentences. You've fucked me stupid Embry..." she pouted.

"Wondering... if we just destroyed something great by having sex." He chuckled before kissing her pout away. "I still think it's the best decision that either of us could have made. I mean you did say you loved me a few times. That's gotta count for something."

Leah's cheeks flushed with heat. "All I asked for was a bench ... " she mumbled hiding her face into his arm for a minute to avoid directly answering his question. "Ask for bench and get stuck with a man that's afraid of mice.." she sighed into his chest, still damp from the love they had made.

Lust?

Love?

Well, whatever it was she was definitely along for the ride.

* * *

**Been watching the show on MTV called catfish like no one's business and this came to mind… my mind is weird so don't ask how I got this nonsense out of that show. I still haven't written anything on my stories that are "still in progress" just yet because I've been rereading where my head was even going … but I will be updating whether it will be one shot's or new stories completely. So I can keep you updated on what exactly I am doing. No more being in the darkness.**

**IDK what my fascination with Embry is, I probably should change my name to just Callwaterfan but I do love me some Jacob Black. I'm selfish wolf-ore I can admit it. lol!**

**Anyways Reviews are always considered hugs and love and we all need at least six hugs a day! So share the love if you can!. :)**


End file.
